Besting Me
by freedomatthesea
Summary: Prompt: I have a prompt suggestion. But it's probably too general. Wouldn't it be interesting to see how Emma reacts to Hook professing his interest in her and asking her to use her superpower to tell if he is lying.Disclaimer: This went fluffy ways.


**Prompt:** **I have a prompt suggestion. But it's probably too general. Wouldn't it be interesting to see how Emma reacts to Hook professing his interest in her and asking her to use her superpower to tell if he is lying.  
Rating: T (mentioned sexual encounter?)  
Characters: Emma Swan and Killian Jones  
Disclaimer: This went fluffy ways.**

Hook leaned in close to her, batting his lashes and his lips curved up in a hopeful smile. "Now tell me master lie detector was I _lying_?"

"I don't know." Emma replied, crossing her arms and looking away. She shifted on the balls of her feet, trying to ignore the way her heart skipped a beat. She could smell the rum on his tongue, the spice of his signature scent. It was infuriating how he could lean in close and set her off.

"That wasn't an answer." He huffed, leaning in quickly to kiss her cheek before pulling back and looking her in the eyes. "You love to tell me when I do, so why won't you now?"

"Because…" Emma sighed, rolling her eyes. "Because I don't have to detect a lie on demand."

"But I'm _not_ lying!" He bounced, looking agitated by her refusal. "I love you." Killian reached out and pried her hands out of their crossed positions, taking one of them into his hand and smiling up at her. "I love you. Look into my eyes and tell me that I'm not."

"I have things to do," She tried to pull out of his hold, but his fingers were entwined intricately with hers.

"Just look in my eyes. Tell me I'm lying and I'll go away and sort out what is making me apparently lie about my utter devotion to you."

She turned to face him, trying her best to remain dismissive and impassive. His eyes…were the most sincere she had ever seen them. His expression was soft and _loving_. Jesus Christ, he was telling the truth. "You're lying."

Killian's eyes closed and he pulled his hands away from hers, "Right." He swallowed, stepping back and retreating into himself. "Right, I'm just going to go." He pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to walk away. His hands were trembling, his skin hot, and a lump rising in his throat. He _loved_ her and she was refusing to see it. Unless…unless he was wrong and all it was, was lust and a desire to say whatever was necessary to have the ornery Sheriff in his bed again. He stopped, right in the door frame, he turned his head to see her stood there, watching him go. "What are you looking out?" He snapped bitterly, feeling his heart ache to see her look so cruelly at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Emma sighed heavily, hands splayed out at her sides in acceptance and confusion. "Why now? Why do you love me?"

Killian took this moment to jump on the chance to tell her all, he stepped towards her slowly, hand out to take hers. "Well love," He paused for a moment, trying to gather his senses, "I love you because you're bold and brave…and you weren't afraid to talk back to me, or _hell_ you touched my hook like you were touching any other man's hand. Not to mention, we both know now how well the two of us move between the sheets, like we were meant-"

"Once, we've slept together once Killian. We were both drunk."

"One glass of ale does not constitute as drunk unless you're calling that the reason for you practically pulling my clothes off in the alley behind Granny's as we were headed up to my flat." Killian squeezed her hand. "I _love_ you." He tugged her forward towards him, lips close to hers as he looked down into her eyes. "Tell me that I'm lying and I'll let you go and leave."

Minutes past, breathtakingly silent moments where they did nothing but stand and stare into each other's eyes, entranced by the silence.

"You aren't." His lips pressed into hers; hot, greedy, hungry, desperate, passionate. He relished in the groan he garnered from her, his good hand pressing her flush to him as she walk her back until her knees hit the bed. "_Killian_-"

"I want you Emma."

"I.." She paused, she'd only ever said those three words to Neal – but this, this wasn't him saying he'd leave her behind and she didn't need to jump on those words to keep him. No, he had said he loved her and he had been walking away. Different story, different man.

"You don't have-"

"I love you." She leaned up to kiss him, letting their lips brush delicately. "I love you."

"Emma?" He looked confused, but it didn't keep him from brushing his fingers through her soft blond hair, eyes wide and almost misty. "You don't have to say it just because I did… I want you to fee-"

"I do." She felt ill, she felt dizzy, she felt like she was outside of her body.

Hook wrapped his arms around her, cautious of the hook and her good hand holding her waist tightly. He pressed lazy kisses along the curve her neck, breathing in deeply and holding her tighter than he should to believe that she was really _his_.

"I love you Emma. And lass, I don't throw that word around." He chuckled, that cocky expression back on his face. Killian pulled away and winked at her, "I never thought Swan would say those three words to me."

"Well I did."

"That's a third time."

"What?"

"Besting me and making a fool out of me."

Emma laughed, "There's more of that to come."


End file.
